Speak Now
by spring.sunshine
Summary: Harry se va a casar con Ginny, pero su mejor amiga, Hermione, esta enamorada de él. ¿Llegará ella a tiempo para impedir tal boda?  Inspirado en la canción Speak Now de Taylor Swift.


Miré de nuevo la imagen de aquella revista. Una mujer con una radiante sonrisa, vestida en un hermosos elegante vestido blanco que descendía desde su pecho hasta el piso; deslumbrante en muchos aspectos. Por unos breves instantes, me imaginé a mi misma en un futuro: yo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, luciendo el mismo vestido, mis cabellos castaños peinados en un complicado y elegante peinado, respirando agitadamente por los nervios que me embargaban en ese momentos previos a la que sería la gran aventura de mi vida, más grande que todas las que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, más grande que cualquier hechizo que alguna vez haya hecho. Pero yo no era ese tipo de chica. Aun no había nadie que estuviera dispuesto a vivir esa aventura conmigo. Sonreí amargamente, ese no era mi futuro.

Dejé a un lado aquella revista y me enfoqué en la lectura de mi libro, el tercero en la semana. Tal vez aquella era la razón por la que nadie estaba interesado en mí o yo en el mundo, tal vez aquellos libros eran mi prisión personal, los que me hacían tímida, los que me enjaulaban en sus tan interesantes y fascinantes palabras. Tal vez, o tal vez yo era asía fuera como fuera.

Repentinamente, una lechuza estaba en mi ventana, sosteniendo un sobre entre su pico. Tomé el sobre inmediatamente e identifiqué que esta carta fue mandada por Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo, el mejor que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra. Rompí el sobre rápidamente, sin demorarme ni un segundo más. Tan solo el contenido de papel fue expuesto ante mis ojos, estos comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad por las palabras y renglones, aunque esta fuera muy breve, algo muy extraño en Harry, pero en la misma carta encontré la respuesta a mi observación. Harry me invitaba a tomar un café en un café en el centro de Londres, donde solíamos reunirnos de vez en cuando. Sonreí ante los recuerdos que se formaban en mi mente. Muy buenos momentos aquellos. Después de la batalla, las cosas fueron mejorándose, dejando buenos recuerdos, como aquellos que compartía con mi mejor a amigo.

Me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación, aventando ropa por todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo que ponerme, hasta que por fin encontré algo que reflejaba mi estilo propio. Comencé a arreglar mi cabello, algo que resultó muy difícil ya que con ninguna opción quedaba plenamente convencida. No era que demorara tanto en mi arreglo personal, pero era Harry a quien vería hoy. Sí, he estado enamorado de él por tantos años, escondiendo mis sentimientos detrás de la máscara de nuestra amistad. Aunque ya en varias ocasiones había luchado con mis sentimientos y con mis palabras, para por fin confesarle lo que de verdad sentía por él, mi timidez ganaba y seguía guardando el secreto muy dentro de mí. Era demasiado tímida para decirle a mi mejor amigo que lo amaba.

Cuando por fin decidí que veía bien, salí a la calle y caminé hasta la parada de un transporte colectivo, pagué al chofer y me senté en uno de los asientos vacíos con ventana. En cuanto el camión empezó a avanzar, fijé mi mirada en el paisaje urbano que pasaba rápidamente ante mis ojos, después de algunos segundos, una ligera lluvia comenzó a descender desde el cielo, algo muy común en las calles de Londres.

Finalmente, el camión paró en una parada cercana al café, bajé con cuidado por los mojados escalones de transporte y me dirigí al café, buscando entre mesa y mesa a la cabellera azabache de mi amigo. Para mi sorpresa, no encontré su cabellera, sino sus ojos verdes mirándome fijamente a través de sus redondos anteojos. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de él, enlazándolos, sin importar la distancia que nos separaba, y mi corazón esquivó un latido para luego latir frenéticamente, haciendo complemento mi respiración agitada y el rubor que coloreaba mis mejillas. Inconscientemente, mis pies fueron avanzando hacia su encuentro sin deshacer el contacto visual. Cuando estuve frente a él con sólo una mesita separándonos, me limité a sonreír, y él me respondió con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Hermione—dijo con una hipnotizante voz, dejándome muda y embobada sin saber si quiera como responder.

—H-hola, Harry—dije con mis mayores esfuerzos por no tartamudear. Él no lo notó y me indicó con un gesto amable que me sentara, sin pensarlo más obedecí, como si fuera su esclava. En seguida, un mesero muggle delgado y de estatura media que usaba un delantal, se paró junto a nosotros y tomó nuestra orden: capuchinos con moka y crema batida.

—Hermione—dijo Harry rompiendo el incómodo silencio que quedó después de que el mesero se retirara—tal vez te preguntes por que tanto misterio—en esos momentos no logré comprender, pero me di cuenta de que hablaba de la carta. Yo solo asentí dudosa. Harry abrió su boca para hablar pero la cerró de golpe cuando el mesero apareció con nuestros respectivos cafés. Tomó un sorbo y continuó—Verás, eres mi mejor amiga y tú sabes que te quiero mucho…—

—…si—dije con voz poco audible, ya que mi corazón latía acelerado ¿Podría ser que por fin después de tantos años él sintiera lo mismo que yo por él?

—…y que jamás te mentiría u ocultaría algo—sentí como mi rostro de iluminaba esperanzado—así que lo diré sin rodeos—hizo una pausa y miró fugazmente sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Suspiró pesadamente y continuó—Voy a casarme con Ginny Weasley—.

Sentí como mi corazón de paraba, sentía como si cayera al más profundo de los pozos, a un vacío interminable, sin nadie que pudiera detenerme. Mi mundo se destruía en pedazos, mi corazón se quebraba en miles de piezas porqué el amor de mi vida se casaría con alguien que no era yo.

Pero, ¿mis oídos habrían escuchado bien? ¿Ginny Weasley? ¿Harry Potter?  
Pero Harry a penas la conocía.  
Pero Ginny no tenía buena fama con eso de las relaciones.  
Pero, pero ¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Acaso solo entraría a la iglesia como dama de honor y ver como mi amor se escapaba de mis manos? ¿Acaso tendría que sufrir eso?

Han pasado exactamente dos meses, cuatro días, cinco horas con diez minutos desde que me enteré de la más triste noticia del momento. No podía hacer nada para sonreír, me era imposible. Y menos cuando le dije a Harry que estaba feliz y con él, y mucho menos cuando él me sonrió abiertamente con una infinita alegría reflejada en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podría haberle dicho la verdad cuando me sonreía así?

Interiormente, estaba enojada conmigo misma; primero, por no haberle dicho la verdad mucho antes, segundo, por no haber protestado cuando él anuncio el compromiso y tercero, por haber aceptado ser la dama de honor cuando mejor me hubiera escapado al otro lado del mundo. Silenciosas lágrimas fueron descendiendo por mis mejillas, definitivamente esto era lo peor que me ha pasado.

Fugazmente, recordé que hoy debía asistir a la despedida de soltera de Ginny. Si no fuera porque Luna iría, yo hubiera optado por quedarme en casa y esperar el día triste y gris del enlace a mi manera. Sí, mañana es el gran día. El día en que mis sueños quedarían truncados.

Llegué a la reunión, sin nada de ánimos, y me limité a observar y hablar con Luna Lovegood, quién también se oponía ante tal enlace. Ella siempre me escuchó y yo a ella. Hasta le había confesado mi amor por Harry, dándole una razón más para odiar a Ginny.

Después de la aburrida velada, fui directo a la cama, intentando dormir lo antes y mejor posible. Tendría que prepararme psicológicamente para ver algo que partiría mi corazón sin piedad.

Quisiera haberme quedado en cama todo el día, pero aun existía el reloj despertador, que no paró de hacer ruido hasta que estuve despierta. Hoy era el día. El gran y horrible día. Suspiré amargamente y empecé mi rutina.  
Cuando llegué a la fase de "arreglo para la boda", lo hice sin ganas, cada cosa que hacía, la hacía lentamente y con un gran desánimo.

Me miré al espejo, hermosamente vestida pero mi cara contrastaba completamente haciéndome lucir como un muerto en vid. Unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, pero hice un esfuerzo por qué no lo hicieran, no quería que el rímel se corriera y enseñara a todo el mundo que yo lloraba el día en que Harry Potter se casaba.

Y de repente ahí estaba yo, frente a las puertas de la iglesia, sin ninguna señal de Harry por ningún lado, seguramente ya estaría de pie en el altar esperando a que la novia entrara. Caminé hacia donde se encontraban los demás las demás damas de honor todas vestidas igual que yo. Yo no acostumbraba a usar tal tipo de vestido, algo que me hacía sentir incómoda, y aun más incómoda al saber que Harry se casaría con la chica equivocada.

Me asomé fugazmente por la por la puerta, solo encontrando a todos sus amigos sentados en las bancas de la iglesia, y por otro lado la familia Weasley, todos vestidos de color pastel. ¿Cómo se sentiría Ron en esos momentos? Ver como su mejor amigo se casaba con su hermana menor, tal vez se sentiría poco mejor que yo, solo tal vez…Ya no podía hacer nada, ella había ganado o simplemente era el destino, tal vez yo no estaba destinada a estar con Harry , tal vez él no me correspondía , tal vez solo tal vez…

Un grito enojado de Ginny me hizo volver de mi ensoñación, fijé mi mirada en aquella escena, Ginny estaba frente a Luna, gritándole furiosa que así no debían hacerse las cosas, mientras Luna asustada solo asentía. Luego de dejarle claras las indicaciones, Ginny giró hacía donde estaba yo. Me miraba con furia en sus ojos, pero desvié mi mirada hacia su vestido, un vestido elegante, pero a la vez tenía forma de un pastel. Dudo que Harry hubiese querido que fuera así. De repente, Ginny comenzó a gritarme cosas que hicieron que quisiera llorar, culminando con la indicación de que ella no me quería ver de dama de honor y que me largara fuera de su vista. Sin más, solo entré a la iglesia por otra entrada y me senté en el rincón de una banca en el fondo de la iglesia, perdiéndome en un fantasía donde me pongo de pie en mi lugar y digo en voz alta: "No digas que sí, huye de aquí ahora, nos veremos cuando estés afuera de la iglesia en la puerta trasera. No esperes y no digas ni un solo voto, necesitas escucharme" mientras el sacerdote dice "Hable ahora…"

Todos comenzaron a intercambiar miradas y gestos graciosos, yo los ignoraba por completo, yo solo quería salir de ahí y cuanto antes mejor. Y el órgano comenzó a tocar la típica marcha nupcial, que en realidad más bien sonaba como una marcha de muerte, una muy lúgubre, y yo me encogía en mi lugar porque al parecer su adorable prometida me echo fuera del grupo de damas de honor y dudo que quisiera verme, mientras ella cruzaba el pasillo hacia el altar con un andar propio de un reina de concurso. Y al ver por fin sus ojos azules, le preguntaba mentalmente "¿Desearías que esa fuera yo? ¿No?" Porque yo lo sé.

Y de nuevo me sumía en la misma fantasía, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que esta fuera verdad. Huir de una vez por todas de ese lugar, huir con él a un lugar en el cual no nos pudieran encontrar, impedir que él cometiera el peor error de su vida, porque sabía que las cosas no iban a terminar bien. Y el tiempo comenzaba a agotarse…

De repente, las palabras del sacerdote me sacaron de mi ensoñación: "hable ahora o calle para siempre". Hubo un silencio sepulcral, mientras mi corazón latía agitadamente, esa era mi última oportunidad. La adrenalina corría rápidamente por mis venas y me levanté sacudiendo mi mano, tratando de ser escuchada. Todos me voltearon a ver con una expresión grosera, fría y sorprendida, todos preguntándose "¿Qué quiere? ¿¡Está loca! ¿¡Qué le pasa!" Pero yo solo miro sus ojos verdes y estos me miran fijamente y sabía que nada importaba ya. Yo no era el tipo de chica que viste formalmente para ese tipo de ocasiones y él no es el tipo de chico que se debiera casar con la chica equivocada. Suspiré y dejé que mi fantasía se hiciera realidad.

—No, no digas que sí—jadeos de sorpresa se escucharon al resonar mis palabras por todo el lugar—huye ahora, nos veremos afuera de la iglesia en la puerta trasera. No esperes ni digas ni un solo voto. Necesitas escucharme—la iglesia entera quedó en completo silencio, Harry me miraba con sorpresa y yo solo le sonrío tímidamente. Hoy era el día que hice a un lado mi timidez para impedir que mi mejor amigo cometiera el peor error y al mismo tiempo le confesé lo que de verdad sentía por él. Al no recibir respuesta, me sentía rendida y empecé a sentarme con una profunda tristeza. Pero una voz me lo impidió.

—Huyamos ahora—dijo Harry haciendo que la iglesia entera dejara escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y que Ginny quedara completamente inmóvil en su lugar. Podría apostar que los únicos alegres en aquella situación eran Luna y Ron—Nos vemos afuera de la iglesia en la puerta trasera cuando me quite este traje. Cariño, no dije mis votos, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas estado aquí cuando dijeron "hable ahora…"—y sonrió alegremente.

Sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie, salía de la iglesia y en la puerta trasera encontré a Harry, quien me tomó por la cintura, acercándome más a é, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó en los labios.

—Gracias, de nuevo, me has salvado de mi peor error—dijo cuando nuestros rostros se separaron—Hermione—levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos—Te amo y siempre lo hice y lo haré—sonreír. Ese día comprendí que si existen las bodas donde alguien se opone y donde el novio huye con su mejor amiga, que ese día acepto que la amaba…

* * *

**N/A: no me pertenece los personajes ni la canción;).**

**Mi primer fic de Harry Potter, algo que me ha estado latiendo toda la semana, espero que le haya gustado :)**

**Gracias por leer**

**:Dany**


End file.
